mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jasprosesprite^2
- Rosesprite = - Jaspersprite = }} |caption = |intro = 9491 |title = |age = |style = Perfect grammar and syntax (same as Rose). Uses Rose's purple for text and Jaspersprite's pink for her name. Talks in a very excited, blunt way, with virtually no filter. Is very dark at times. Uses the :3 face, as well as oddly placed exclamation marks!! ! |relations = Rose - Corresponding player and alternate timeline self Roxy - Corresponding player Jaspersprite - Second tier prototyping component Nepeta - flushed crush (likely abandoned) |aka = ridiculous cat-rose, hilarious chesire cat rose |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = A6A6I5 = (6 pp.) (31 pp.) (6 pp.) (2 pp.) (7 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (6 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (6 pp.) }} Jasprosesprite^2 is both the sprite of Rose Lalonde and Roxy Lalonde in the post-retcon timeline of Homestuck. She has been prototyped twice, from the corpse of Rose (from the timeline where GAME OVER occurred) and from Jaspersprite. Currently, it is unclear which Jaspersprite this is, but his knowledge of the location of Rose's corpse implies it is pre-retcon Jaspersprite. However, she herself states that she appears to have gained access to the memories of several other doomed versions of Rose and Jaspers. Biography Rosesprite was prototyped by Jaspersprite from the corpse of the GAME OVER version of Rose (see Rose Lalonde#In the new session for her biography prior to prototyping), who had previously been buried on the Land of Wind and Shade by Roxy. She then went to the players' victory platform along with Jaspersprite, where she met many other characters, including her own alternate version (Rose from the new timeline). While talking to Rose, Rosesprite notes that she is now the . She later volunteers to set up portals around the incipisphere. When Jaspersprite got excited about seeing everybody happy after Jane woke up, he decided to hug Rosesprite, which resulted in their merging and the creation of Jasprosesprite^2. She starts talking non-stop, to the shock of everyone still on the platform at the time, and then goes to various planets to see what everyone else is up to. She returns to the platform to bring Jane to her own planet so that she can meet her pre-scratch self. Jasprose then goes to the Land of Mounds and Xenon to prototype Nepeta's head into Jake's kernelsprite, creating Nepetasprite. She then goes on an Alice in Wonderland-themed date with Nepetasprite, with Jake sitting with them and using the fridge with Gamzee inside as a table. She freaks out when Nepetasprite combines with Davesprite. Personality and traits Jasprosesprite^2 has claws, cat ears, a feline mouth, and facial tentacles gained from Jaspersprite while having the body of Derse Dreamer Rose. Unlike most sprites, Jasprosesprite^2 has a constantly fluctuating color scheme, a glowing aura outside of a transparent aura, and defined legs. Most of these unique features are probably due to being the only sprite that has been prototyped with another sprite. The legs may, in a sense, be the functional result of two tails from two different sprites. For reasons unknown, the dream self aspect of Rose's body was brought to the forefront with this prototyping, overriding most of the god tier outfit, except for the Light symbol, with a Derse moon inside. This might be a reference to the fact that Rose was the princess of Derse, a purple themed planet closely related to the Horrorterrors, while Jaspersprite's prototyping involved a purple eldritch puppet dressed as a princess. Jasprosesprite is extremely communicative and frank, stating that cats don't have any reason to disguise their thoughts. She blurts out everything she is thinking (much like people in Trickster Mode), something Rose, who is one of her components, would never do. Jasprose has a tendency to give strange comments about people and appears to be very sensual: she deliberately called Jane " " in a similar way Dave did earlier on, stated that she is " " and called her " ", called Jake " ", and stated that Dirk has " ". She is also due to the fact that Jaspers' love for Rose . She tends to use cat-orientated similes and metaphors: " ", " ", " ". Trivia *Her main text is in while her name is , highlighting the fact that each sprite combined to make Jasprosesprite^2 was a different color. **Interestingly, in her first dialogue, Roxy's is briefly used, as opposed to Jaspersprite's original one. *When she is , she says a phrase similar to , her brother. *She is the first sprite shown to have been prototyped with another sprite, with the possible exception of Caliborn/Calliope's kernelsprite(s). She is also the first triple/quadruple prototyped sprite, being a mix of Eldritch Princess plush, Jaspers, Rose, and Jaspersprite. *Being that Rose was the only player prototyped, it is probable she still retains her Seer of Light powers. It is unknown if the Eldritch Princess plush part of the sprite will have an effect on those, as Rose's powers were affected by the Horrorterrors. *She (in color scheme, personality, , tendency to rhyme on rare occasions) strongly resembles the Cheshire Cat. This was noted by Roxy when she referred to her as . Category:Sprites Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies